clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Lumberfecta
Strategy *First things first: All attack strategies below are supposed to be used at the proper moment (after you already read the opponent deck and/or got some considerable elixir advantage). Always start the game with a slow play, behind the king's tower, with Princess, Musk or even splitting Skeleton Army. Wait your opponent to start the moves by spending your elixir with those cards behind the king's tower (do not lose elixir waiting with a full bar). Read the opponent deck, and enjoy the opportunities to counter-push with the troops you used to defend. That's the best way to play with this AMAZING Lumberfecta :D *Hog + Lumberjack is a very useful combo when the opponent plays a Lava Hound or a Golem in the opposite lane. You can push with this two guys and prepare a zap in hand. With 7-8 elixir spent in a lane, all you can expect in answer is just a little defensive play (possibly some cheap popular def.), if it is Skeleton Army or Goblin Gang, boy, you got a tower down. Besides, he'll split his "push backup" trying to defend the lane you pushed, making it easier to put the tanker down with the Musketeer, for example (since the lava or Golem will take forever to reach your tower). *Princess in backup is a very good choice too. If your opponent can't reach her (the log, arrows, miner, etc), she must be present in every single push you make! She can hit air and ground units from very far and is very effective against most of the popular Hog counters in meta (Skeleton Army, Gang, Minions and Horde). Besides, is always good to get a few hits more in the tower (if your opponent waits for her to lock before he starts the counter, which is not so advisable, but can prove good). *Aggressive/advanced Musketeer (after you took one of the two towers). The Musk can be played right in front of your opponent's King tower, to take a few swings before the towers kill her. It is a surprise play, very difficult to predict/stop. Very good when you need just one or two hits and it is hard to reach by normal Hog ways! Can be played putting a Valkyrie or Baby Dragon at the bridge before casting the Musk, to make the tower aim at the tanker, and let the Musk swings two or three times more. *Hog + Valkyrie is the best play when your opponent keeps using Skeleton Army to hold down you Hog. He'll probably use something else and will take too long to beat your combo down (you will hit more and recover more elixir for defense). A Zap is advisable to prepare too (for ones who will split your combo, putting the Valkyrie away to play Skeleton Army against Hog Rider). This play can give you a tower! Another way to use this combo is like the "Hog + Lumber" one: When the opponent casts huge amounts of elixir, with very slow tankers at the opposite lane. *If your opponent uses a lot of air units to defend, like Minions and Minion Horde, it's a good play to send the baby dragon in the counter-push too, to clean or make him wait to play them, giving your Hog a few hits more and hitting the tower by himself.